


Magic

by DannieJGrayson



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannieJGrayson/pseuds/DannieJGrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy who never grew up and the girl with a heart of pure gold. They make quite a pair, wouldn't you agree?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Bird

_Our story begins in a little house, in a little village, where a little girl is given a little job…_

 

“Cadi!”

 

The girl shot up from her bedroom floor, tripping over her own small feet as she rushed toward her mother.

 

“Yes?” she asked politely, afraid to offend the woman. She didn’t like it when her mother was angry. Her anger changed her, made her green eyes flare up with rage. It made her lash out. It made her hurt anything too close.

 

“Run down to the market and fetch two loaves of bread” her mother passed her a few coins, her cold hands making the girl shiver. She was always cold, her pale white skin that she had passed down to her child like ice.

 

Cadi nodded, grabbing her old black cloak as she ran toward the door.

 

“And hurry back!”

 

She barely caught the words as she sprinted down the small stone path, determined not to disappoint her mother this time. It seemed no matter how hard she tried, she always upset her. She was always stopping to help others, always wanting to do more than simple tasks. It seemed that trouble followed her.

 

That day was no exception.

 

She had only been running for a few minutes before she stumbled across her latest tragedy.

 

A small bird lay on the ground twitching. Its poor wing had broken as it fell from its nest. Now the young animal called for mother, thrashing uselessly.

 

“Oh dear” Cadi pouted, lifting the bird into her cupped hands “What have you done little birdy? Don’t you know that you’re too young to fly?”

 

She bit her lip, checking the trees to make no one was watching her. She shifted the creature into one of her tiny palms, lifting the other hand up so it hovered just over the animal’s body. She waved her fingers and just like that, the wing was healed.

 

“There, all better” she smiled, lifting her hands up to meet the early morning rays “Now go on, and be more careful next time”

 

The bird chirped, as if it could truly understand her before it dived toward a nearby branch, just managing to land on it.

 

She was very much like that little bird.

 

She hadn’t quite learned to fly yet, but there was hope. There was always hope.

 

Cadi made sure she hadn’t lost anything before she set off through the woods once again. She ran her fingers over the rough bark of the trees, stopping every so often to look at the pretty flowers. She knew she should have been rushing, but the forest was in full bloom that day. She couldn’t help but stop and look at all the wonders – a squirrel dashing up and down a tree in a strange dance, a bee collecting nectar happily.

 

Something was out of place however. Someone was lonely. Someone was crying. Cadi raised her head and listened to the quiet sound. She thought about leaving the person behind, getting the bread as her mother told her to and getting back in time to avoid a boxed ear, or worse. But that person was just like the bird, helpless and lost.

 

They needed her.

 

She ran toward the sound, almost running straight into the culprit when she didn’t noticed him on the forest ground.

 

“Boy, why are you crying?” she asked, bending down so she was eye level with his scraped knees.

 

The child bristled, shooting back in fear.

 

“I’m not crying” he huffed, wiping at his blood shot eyes with a grubby hand.

“There’s no need to be ashamed of crying you know” she crossed her arms over her chest, frowning “Everyone cries”

 

“Not boys” he shook his head “Boys are too brave to cry”

 

“Only silly boys you mean” she corrected, making him smile.

 

“What’s your name?” he asked, sniffing lightly.

 

“Cadi” she stuck out her milky white hand, helping to pull him to his feet.

 

“Well, I’m Peter. Peter Pan” he grinned.

 

She ignored her dirty her hand was now getting, shaking the child’s hand gently.

 

“What has you so upset Peter?” she questioned, letting go of the small boy. She missed how warm and light his skin felt against hers but ignored that feeling. She wanted to help him, he was very much like the little bird.

 

“It’s nothing really” he grumbled, kicking at dirt with his shoes as he looked down bashfully “But I’ve lost my Shadow”

 

“No you haven’t” she giggled, pointing down to the ground at the dark mark he casted onto the ground “See, it’s right there”

 

“No” he shook his head “My Shadow. My puppy. Father got me him yesterday before he went off to war. He asked me to take care of him for him, but he’s run off somewhere”

 

She noticed the tears polling back into his eyes and quickly pulled him in for a hug.

 

“Well, I’ll help you look for him then”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, very sure. Imagine how frightened he is, all alone in these woods”

 

Peter pouted out his bottom lip, wiping at his damp cheeks.

 

“But don’t worry Peter. We’ll find him. Don’t you worry”

 

After many hours of searching they found the puppy huddled under a tree, whimpering softly.

 

“See look!” Cadi exclaimed, running over and scooping him into her arms “He missed you just as much Peter. I’m sure he won’t run off again”

 

“Oh thank you Cadi” Peter smiled, taking his new puppy of her.

 

“We’ll have to have a talk when we get home young man!” he imitated his father’s deep voice, wagging a finger at the disobedient dog.

 

“oh don’t be too hard on him please” Cadi pleaded, squeezing the boys arm.

 

Peter sighed but nodded his head.

 

“Fine” he agreed “But only because you asked so nicely”

 

Cadi grinned, ruffling the puppy behind its ear.

 

“You’re welcome” she whispered, making her friend smile.

 

“Cadi?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Would you like to play a game?”

She looked at the scruffy boy in clothes that were far too old and small for him, grubby dirt barely able to mask his childish smile.

 

“Of course”

 

She didn’t care about the beating she got that night. She didn’t care about the various arguments she had with her mother. From that moment on she was by his side. The two were as thick as thieves. Inseparable.

 

_The boy who never grew up and the girl with a heart of pure gold. They make quite a pair, wouldn’t you agree?_


	2. Frost

Cadi sighed, watching the snow float gracefully to the frostbitten ground. It had become so thick over night that her plans with Peter had been cancelled. The two could only ever meet up in the village – her mother disapproved of the boy and the blacksmith that owned him was harsh and wouldn’t hesitate on ratting them both out to the woman.

 

Peter’s father had never returned from war, his mother falling ill very quickly when she heard the news. She faded quicker than snow, and Peter was left an orphan, forced to work with his horrid uncle to feed himself.

 

At first Cadi had offered to sneak him into her house, he would live in her loft and be fed whatever she could manage to slip past her mother. Of course he had refused, he understood how demanding her mother was, how cruel she was. If she were to catch either of them, they would meet a very unpleasant end. So he went and trained as a blacksmith, his soft boyish hands turning hard and scuffed. He grew older very quickly, whereas Cadi managed to keep some of her childish antics.

 

She was turning sixteen that day, and she had hoped to spend what little free time Peter had playing in the woods. But the winter weather had spoiled their fun. She was afraid most days would be spent like this, locked in the house with nothing to do but sew and cook. She wanted freedom or adventure, something to do other than just waste away in a little cottage in the woods.

 

Her mother however had other plans.

 

“Happy birthday, my beautiful girl” she smiled, the expression not suiting her pale skin well. Cadi was the complete opposite. She looked out of place if she wasn’t laughing, always finding something good to brighten her mind.

 

“Thank you mother” Cadi grinned, moving away from her window and toward the door.

 

“Is something wrong dear?”

 

“No…” Cadi sighed, playing with the end of her golden hair “I had just hoped I could go out to the woods today but-“

 

“Oh I have the best news!” her mother ignored her confession, clapping her hands in excitement. She grabbed the young girls arm a bit too roughly, pulling her out of her room and down into the living room.

 

“Mother, slow down!” Cadi giggled, ignoring the slight stinging feeling on her shoulder “What is it? What had brought you such joy?”

 

“I had been so worried, you are a very strange girl. Never showing any interest, never acting your age or like a lady at all. But it’s finally happened!” She pulled at her daughters cheeks, fixing her wild hair “And on the day you come of age too”

 

“What do you mean, mother?”

 

“Rumpelstiltskin” she breathed, green eyes bright with joy “He has asked for your hand!”

 

Cadi felt her heart squeeze in fright as her shoulders slumped down. She was supposed to be happy, Rumpelstiltskin was a nice enough boy but something felt wrong. She felt trapped, caged.

 

“You know, the boy who works in the blacksmiths” her mother added, trying to see what the problem was. Had she just forgotten who he was, or was she in shock.

 

“The boy who works with Peter” she mumbled. Her mother’s sharp hearing picked up on it however, her eyes going from a bright happy green to a cold jade.

 

“I’ve told you not to mention him in this house” she snapped “He is nothing but trouble. Rumple on the other hand is very well respected, a powerful master of magic”

 

“But he is not the man I love” Cadi sighed, shaking her head.

 

“Love!” her mother snorted “what do you know of love?”

 

“Not very much I will admit, but I know I have no such feelings for that boy-“

 

“But you do have feelings for a boy”

 

Cadi bit her lip, looking down at the ground as if it would save her.

 

“Mother I cannot marry him-“

 

“Who is in the way of your happiness?” her mother snapped.

 

“My happiness?”

 

“Don’t you see, this is your happy ending my dear” she brushed her child’s cheek “You will marry Rumple and live a life of luxury. You will learn to be a strong witch, stronger than any of our bloodline at least”

 

“But Peter is teaching me magic”

 

The slap was cold like ice and had her on the floor, cradling her bruised face.

 

“What have I told you about talking of that boy?” her mother hissed, grabbing onto Cadi’s golden hair “Is it he that you love, hmm? Is it he standing in your way”

 

She got right down on her knees, pressing her face so close the girls that her cold skin sent shivers down her spine.

 

“For if it is…” she clicked her tongue “He can be quickly taken care of. Am I clear?”

 

“Yes mother?”

 

“Good, so nothing is standing in the way of your happiness”

 

“Nothing” Cadi sniffed, wiping away her tears quickly.

 

“Good” her mother smiled “I shall go tell him the good news”

 

The blonde waited until her abuser was out of the door before sobbing into her hands.

 

She ran up to her room, locking the door loudly. She knew she would get into to trouble but she couldn’t care less. She needed to be alone.

 

She slid down her door, landing in a pile on the floor. And there she lay, ignoring the angry yells from her mother. She drifted off as the moon rose, her eyes sticking shut with dry tears.

 

It wasn’t until much later that she was awoken by a quiet tapping at her window. She mumbled something under her breath as she rubbed her swollen eyes, stumbling toward the windowsill. She peered out of the glass, almost jumping back in fear when her eyes focussed properly.

 

There he was, balancing expertly on the roof tiles, peeking in from behind her drawn curtains. His bright greens eyes looked dull and tired in the moonlight, but as soon as she opened her window they sparked with a new life.

 

“May I come in, Miss?” he asked cheekily, wiping his grubby hands on his trouser leg. It had been a hard day of work, he hadn’t left the shop at all because of the snow. But she had kept him going, the thought of visiting her that night when all was dark and peaceful.

 

“Oh Peter” she sniffed, fresh tears springing to her eyes. Just seeing him brought back the sadness.

 

He noticed her distress very quickly, hopping down and wrapping his arms around her.

 

“What’s wrong Cadi?” he whispered, kissing the top of her head. For quite a while she couldn’t get the words out. Instead she stood and sobbed into his shirt, grasping onto his shoulders as if she was to be ripped away from him, as if he would disappear.

 

But soon she ran out of tears, her breathing slowing down to a calmer beat.

 

“Hush now” he mumbled, licking his lips nervously “Dry your eyes and tell Peter what has made you cry so”

 

“I-I” she struggled, her words hoarse and painful.

 

“I have been betrothed Peter” she sniffed, biting her lip. His eyes widened in shock and she watched as he visibly gulped.

 

“What?” his adam’s apple bobbed in frustration, his voice soft.

 

“Rumpelstiltskin asked for my hand today, and mother just kept pushing me” She replied “Oh she said some awful things Peter. Some dreadful things”

 

“You’re, you’re- wait, what?” he stumbled, stepping back a few paces in horror.

 

“Peter, I have to” she pouted “My mother has made it impossible to refuse”

 

“What has she done?”

 

“She’s going to-“she sighed, rubbing at her forehead “She’s going to kill you if I don’t agree”

 

“Not if I kill her first” he replied darkly, moving toward the door.

 

“No you mustn’t” she cried out, pushing him back “You know she is much too powerful, even for you”

 

“Then what are we to do?” he asked, running his hands through her golden hair.

 

“Nothing” she smiled sadly “There’s is nothing that we can do”

 

“No there’s always something” he shook his head “There’s always hope”

 

“Peter-“

 

She stopped mid-sentence, noticing his change in posture. Peter now stood straighter, his eyes dazed with thought. He was thinking, he was planning something.

 

“What?” she questioned quickly “What are you scheming?”

 

“There was talk in the blacksmiths today” he whispered, licking his lips nervously “A man came in for a new sword, he said he was going on a long journey across seas.”

 

“So?”

“He said he was going into uncharted territory” he carried on, moving his hands down to clasp her cheeks “Don’t you see, it’s our chance”

 

Cadi frowned, still not quite getting it.

 

“We’ll run away, together” he laughed “We’ll find a place, a new place to call home. Somewhere no one will find us or bother us again”

 

“Peter-“

 

“No just imagine it Cadi” Peter smiled “A place with no rules or restrictions. Just you and me”

 

She shook her head, trying to pull away.

 

“It’s impossible” she sighed “My mother would catch us before we even made onto that boat. I’d be forced into marriage and you killed”

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

“What?” she asked, staring at him in shock, her arms folded over her chest.

 

“Do you trust me, Cadi?”

 

“With my life” she answered.

 

“Then you know that I’ll keep you safe” Peter pulled her close once again “I won’t let anyone touch you, not your mother, not Rumple. You’ll be free, I promise”

 

She hesitated for only a moment before a bright smile broke out over her face.

 

“Together?” she checked.

 

“Always” he replied, kissing the top of her head before pulling her over to the window.

 

“Fine” she grinned “But if you die, don’t blame me”

 

Peter winked, climbing onto the roof tiles before helping her down as well. They dropped down to the ground as silent as they could, rushing into the woods.

 

They passed her house, where her sleeping mother lay, unaware that her daughter had been stolen. They passed the woods that had brought them great joy. They passed the village where the grave of the dog that had brought them together lay.

They let everything go and focused only on each other, and the frost that nipped at their bare skin.


	3. Feathers and Bones

At first everything had been like a fairy-tale, a story a mother would tell her child to try and send them to sleep. Everything was fine, the two managed to sneak on board and had hidden themselves below deck, behind a few cases on wine. They stole what food they could, their hearts optimistic with the promise of a new land, a new hope, a new future. But just like that child, they were shook awake by the awful monster reality.

 

It was Cadi who was dragged at first, her soft blonde hair used as rope as she was pulled up on deck. She fought with all her might, kicking and screaming. But the man was much bigger than her and his large fist silenced her sharply. She hit the deck with a loud thump, making Peter cry out in pain. He tried to reach for her but was pulled back by a few of the crew.

 

“And who is this?” one man asked, placing his thin sword under the neck of the girl. Peter stiffened, licking his lips nervously. The two locked eyes as the crew conversed, only praying that everything would be okay. Peter knew deep down that their chance of survival was very slim, but he refused to admit it. He was going to save her. He always saved her.

 

“Stowaways, cap’n. Hiding behind the wine, the pair of ‘em”

“What should we do, then?”

“Slit their throats”

“Aye and toss ‘em to the fishies”

 

“You wouldn’t hurt a women, would you” Peter tried. If he could just as least save her life.

 

“Aye, I would” The captain smiled, showing off his blackened teeth that were the same shade as his soul “Girlies are bad luck on the sea anyway. Every idiot knows that. You however, will make a fine cabin boy”

 

“You can’t!” Cadi cried, her body trembling as the sword was pushed closer to her milky white skin “You mustn’t!”

 

“And why not?”

 

She swallowed, Peter watching the cogs turn in her brain frantically, searching for a reason, any reason why they should spare her.

 

“I am with child” she sighed, looking down at the ground. For a moment, Peter felt his heart clench, but he soon came to the realisation she was lying. She always had that look in her eye whenever she stretched the truth, as if the words caused actual pain. But none of the other men seemed to notice, probably pushing aside her guilty expression due to the fact she had a very sharp weapon ready to slit her throat.

 

“You’re a little young girlie” the captain mused, lowering his weapon slowly. He though she wasn’t a threat. Oh how wrong he was.

 

“That’s why we ran away” Peter explained, licking his lips as he glanced at every member of the crew “Her mother didn’t approve. We just wanted a safe place for the child”

 

“Oh, young love. The two of you only wished to be together”

 

Peter nodded but didn’t like the evil glint in the man’s eye. He edged closer towards Cadi, wrapping his arms around her trembling figure. He knew that if any of them charged at her, she could easily kill them with her magic. But she was far too shaken up to do anything drastic, even if it came to a battle he didn’t think she would snap out of her daze.

 

That was fine however. He had enough bravery for the two of them.

 

“And together you shall be” the captain sheathed his sword, motioning toward his men “But not on my ship”

 

Peter felt a sharp hit on the back of his head and his vision faded to black. He heard Cadi scream his name just before he slumped against muscular arms, blood trickling down his forehead as he slipped into a panicked darkness

 

***

_They were rocking. The movement was soothing to say the least. Just like her embrace._

_He could feel warm arms wrapped around him. Just like she used to hold him. He listened to her calm heartbeat and was reminded of how warm she used to be._

_His mother._

_His protector._

 

“Peter?”

 

“Peter please you have to wake up”

 

“They’ve left us Peter”

 

“No food. No water. No land in sight”

 

“Peter!”

 

_His mother was rocking him to sleep._

_He couldn’t focus on anything._

_Just her voice as she sung away the nightmares._

 

***

A few days were spent slipping in and out of consciousness. In fact, when Peter did finally come too he still believed he was a small child again, wrapped in his mother arms as she soothed him to sleep. After a few moments of staring blankly at the ceiling of the small tent, he realised that the blanket covering him was itchy and nothing like the soft, hand sewn one his mother had kept at the foot of his bed.

 

He turned his head away from the short ceiling, wafting away the thin layer of smoke that blew just to the right of his head. It wasn’t from a normal fire, there was no harshness to the flames at all. No this one was sweet smelling and filled his lungs with the smell of lavender. Someone was burning incest.

 

He inspected the items laid just to the left on his back shift bed – a pile of leaves stuck together with tree sap that had dried in the midday heat -, trying to figure exactly where he was. The items consisted of a bowl of thick green paste that smelt strongly of herbs, a pot of fine dust - which he could instantly tell held magic by the faint glow that radiated off it when he reached toward it – a few bandages and lastly a few bones. He prayed they weren’t human as he listened to the animalistic whoops and calls coming from outside the tent.

 

Peter grunted as he pushed himself up on his arms, checking that no one was in the tent with him before he struggled to his feet. He licked his lips nervously, readying all the magic he could muster. He needed to find Cadi and get out of there. Something felt wrong. Like there was a dark cloud hanging over his full body, nipping and pulling at his skin and his sanity. He didn’t know how long he could stay wherever the hell he was before he finally lost it.

 

He took in a deep breath and made a mad rush outside, dodging by a group of children who sat on the ground playing, almost tripping over one in his carelessness.

 

He locked eyes with a bulky built man, his mind suddenly flashing back to the ship and how the pirates treated him. He wouldn’t be so quick to trust anyone again in a hurry.

 

Peter quickly turned to run in the opposite direction but slammed into a hard chest, glancing up in terror. He was met by a grey haired man, bare expect from a linen cloth covering his lowers half. Despite his age the boy could tell he was no match for him. He had this otherworldly presence, like a proud, strong father who had just heard his children were in danger. Even if Peter had his full strength he still wouldn’t have the courage to take him on.

 

“Halt boy, you will only hurt yourself more”’

 

He looked around nervously as a crowd gathered, all closing in on him, trapping him. He noted they were all dressed similarly, just thin pieces of cloth covering their modesty. It was probably due to the hot climate, the sun was unbearable despite the overbearing trees overhead. He couldn’t see much of the landscape, but he had already guessed it was thick and uncharted wilderness. Dangerous. Unforgiving. But with just a hint of magic and wonder.

 

“Wait, wait!” a shrill voice called out, pushing themselves through the crowd of heavy built bodies. He knew who it was before she even shuffled into view, he would recognise her worried tone anywhere. His little Cadi slipped through the cracks, her blonde hair wild with heat as she pushed it from her face.

 

“Peter” her eyes brightened with surprise and joy and she jumped toward him, pulling him as close as humanly possible. He kissed the side of her head, staring at the wild girl in his arms. Her once pretty nightdress was now stained with mud and leaves, her hair messy, held in place a by a patterned headband and a few feathers. Shocking red lines were painted just under her eyes, standing out against her grubby pale skin.

 

“Oh thank god you’re awake, you were starting to scare me”

 

“why?” he asked, pushing her back to inspect her for injuries “How long was I out?”

“Days, I’ve lost count. They hit you hard. I was worried you wouldn’t make it” she sighed, rubbing at his cheeks before turning toward the group around them.

 

“This is the boy I travelled with” she explained, motioning to him awkwardly. A few nodded, others whispered between themselves. But all stiffened as the older man raised his hand for attention.

 

“Cadi and her companion shall stay the night then travel tomorrow. The boy still needs to gather his strength”

 

“Cadi, what’s going on?” Peter whispered, reaching out to take the girl’s hand.

 

“Don’t worry, Chief will explain everything I promise” she smiled, giving his hand a gentle squeeze “But for now you need rest”

 

“But-“

 

“No buts” she frowned, pulling him toward the tent “I’ll even tell you a story if you like”

 

Peter grinned, nodding quickly.

 

“I’d like that very much”

 

He was pulled into their small sanctuary, all thoughts of his current predicament fading away at the promise of a story. The girl was gifted in many ways – her looks, her magic, her kindness. But he had never met anyone who was a better storyteller. Not even his own mother.

 

She had a way with words, they slipped of her tongue like honey and clung in the air, always creating a pleasent smell in the room, always playing a soft tune that would make the deaf weep. 

 

That was one of the many reasons why he loved her.


	4. Wolf

“Many, many years ago, when the island was young, man and beast lived in harmony. This was a place of magic and wonder – we found no need to kill for the island supplied all the food and protection we could ever want. This was a sanctuary for all life”

 

Peter sipped at the bowl of broth in his hands, finding comfort in the way Cadi leant her blonde head on his shoulder. He stared at the chief as he explained their story whilst she instead focussed on the roaring fire in front of them, watching the flames dance around in the night air.

“But, as time passed and the island grew older, darkness seeped into the heart of it” the  chief sighed, glancing at his children who still played eagerly with each other on the muddy ground “This was expected of course. Nothing stays pure an innocent forever”

 

“As the darkness spread the animals turned on us, they became creatures of evil magic” the boy stiffened when he heard a howl off in the distance. It was far enough away not to terrify him, but if the mere sound sent shivers down his spine, he couldn’t imagine what meeting the beast would do.

 

“This is the only safe place on the island, but still we are losing inches of land every day to the dark magic. I fear we may have to leave soon”

 

“Can we go with you?” Peter asked, placing his bowl on the ground, Cadi raising her head in hope. They could finally have a place to be together, no more running or danger.

 

“I am sorry, you cannot stay on the island that long. We do not plan on leaving for many months” the chief explained.

 

“Why not?” the boy’s tone with a little harsh, Cadi gently reaching out to wrap her hands around his.

 

“The island’s darkness affects all. If you stay here too long it will begin to drive you insane. We are protected by the spirits of our ancestors, but you will fall victim to this evil magic if you stay”

 

“He’s telling the truth” she whispered, rubbing at her tired eyes “I can feel it already”

 

“The two of you will leave tomorrow morning, you will need all your strength if you are to journey to another land”

 

Peter nodded, snuggling down against the log he was propped up against. He wrapped his arms around Cadi, watching the flames flicker and die before finally fading into a restless sleep. It seemed the island was affecting him too.

***

 

The journey through the dark forests of the island was dangerous to say the least. The two didn´t stop for a rest until they had travelled for quite a few hours, almost sensing that something was following them. But they had to stop at some point and the beast knew that.

 

“Please Peter, it’s too warm. There’s a stream right here” Cadi sighed, flipping her hair to one side. She grabbed a piece of vine from the forest ground and use it to tie her golden locks up into a high bun.

 

“Fine” the boy sighed, wiping his forehead free of sweat before collapsing down onto the ground. He watched with a faint smile as Cadi drank from the small stream, inspecting the little golden flowers that seemed to be just springing up out of the ground.

 

“Aren’t they pretty. I think that the first flowers I’ve seen all day, how odd” She smiled, plucking one from its place at her feet.

 

She studied it for a few moments before placing it back on the ground, almost sad she had ended the life of something so beautiful. Then, as if the world could hear her thoughts, a miracle happened.

Her eyes widened as the flower seemed to burry itself back into the ground, raising up toward the bright afternoon sun. The yellow petals turned to a bright shining white and it bloomed so quickly she fell flat on her ass, water splashing at her thighs. The flower started to glow, producing a bright dust that floated into the air.

 

“Peter, are you seeing this?” she whispered, reaching over to brush her fingers over the fine white powder.

 

“Cadi, don’t move”

 

She froze on the spot, listening to the deep throated growl coming from right behind her. She locked eyes with Peter, watching as he picked up a fairly large rock. He nudged his head to the side slightly and she nodded in response. Just as the rock launched itself into the air she took off in a sprint, barely glancing back to make sure the boy was right behind her.

 

“What is that thing?” she asked, her body shuddering as the beast let out a howl before taking off after them.

 

“A wolf, I don’t know” Peter called, snatching her wrist “Just keep moving”

 

“Should we use our magic?”

 

“We’re too drained from the heat and the walk. Besides, I don’t know what good a few charms will do on that thing”

Cadi nodded, looking over her shoulder once again. She caught glimpses of jet black fur and red eyes. She almost froze in fear but Peter had a tight grip on her wrist and was making sure she didn’t fall behind.

 

It was all a rush of adrenaline. Cadi watched the blurry trees pass by her as she sprinted for her life, cold sweat dribbling down her forehead as she desperately tried to get away. She would have stopped to admire the creepy beauty of the place if she had the chance. The trees towered over her like giants, the leaves a dark brown. But she could tell they had once been green, the odd few still holding hints of the colour. And the noises of the forest showed it still held life. She could still hear the pattering of small woodland animals if she listened hard enough, but she was a bit more focussed on the beast snapping at her heels.  In fact, all she was focussing on was the wolf, and not were her bare feet were landing.

 

Her eyes widened in shock as she tripped over the log, knees stinging in pain as they were scraped against harsh bark. She brought Peter down with her too, his body landing to the right of hers in a jumbled pile of limbs.

 

She let out a small cry, sitting upright and glancing behind her. She ignored the blood trickling down her legs, trying to force herself upwards. In moments the boy was by her side, pulling her up by her elbows.

 

“We have to keep moving” he whispered, pressing a quick kiss on her cheek before he set off. He froze when the thundering footsteps slowed, the animal’s loud snapping jaws making him halt. They had been caught, again.

 

He turned around slowly, forcing Cadi behind him. Maybe he could distract it long enough for her to get away.

 

“Peter!” she hissed, grabbing onto his hand.

 

“It’s alright, it’s okay” he smiled nervously “Run, I’ll be okay”

 

She shook her head, giving his hand a squeeze.

 

“I’m not leaving you” she huffed, gulping as the wolf edged ever closer.

 

“You have to” Peter sighed, trying to shove her away from him. But she refused to let go, clinging onto him with her life.

 

“Run Cadi!” he yelled, just as the beast jumped.

 

“No!” she replied, this time forcing him back, putting herself between the boy and the wolf.

 

There was a deep growl and a burst of light. Peter watched in amazement and horror as the darkness leapt onto the girl. But no sooner as its paws had touched her milky white flesh, everything seemed to freeze for a second. Her eyes glowed a bright golden and just like that, the wolf disappeared in a cloud of bright light. Peter raised one hand to shield his eyes, the other still held firmly in the grasp of his loved one.

 

He felt a warm gush of wind roll over him, relighting a bright innocence he had long since forgotten. As he opened his eyes he felt like a new person. A whole person again. The forest had changed also. It too had been brought back to life.

 

The leaves had turned back to a vibrant green, the same green that echoed in the boy’s eyes. The bark of the trees no longer looked lifeless of charred, it was now a deep brown, like his hair. The light seemed to reflect off the ground clearer, brighter. Flowers were springing up everywhere, all different and shocking colours. Squirrels emerged from their branches, the birds returned to their nests, a mole poked his head out from the dirt in wonder.

 

The island was free of darkness.

 

But why?

 

“Peter” her voice was faint, barely above a whisper. But still it held a musical elegance that made his head snap in her direction, like it was the most haunting of melodies.

 

Her chest rose and fell in a panic, golden hair now free from its former bun, resting gently on her clean white nightgown.

 

The boy watched the butterflies flutter around her in wonder, the butterflies that had once been a fierce beast.

 

“Peter” she repeated, her voice even softer now. Her eyes drooped closed and he barely lunged in time to catch her as she passed out on the woodland floor.


End file.
